


Memories

by jinahyoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/F, girl!chanbaek, highschooler!chanbaek
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinahyoo/pseuds/jinahyoo
Summary: Sebelum hari kelulusan, Baekhyun hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaannya terhadap perempuan cantik teman satu jurusannya yang sudah dia taksir sejak masuk SMA.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Ini pertama kalinya saya ikut ficfest dan ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fanfic gxg. Sorry for typos and enjoy reading! 
> 
> FFN: jinahyoo 

Sore itu, riuhnya canda tawa para siswa terdengar dengan jelas dari salah satu ruang kelas. Sinar matahari sore pun mulai menyorot ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Menyinari wajah seorang gadis yang tampaknya tidak tertarik untuk ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hei, Baekhyun, kemari! Kau yakin tidak mau ikut berfoto?"

Ya, adalah Baekhyun, gadis yang lebih memilih untuk melamun melihat ke arah luar jendela sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja dengan malas.

"Malas, ah. Lagipula kita sudah sering foto bersama," balasnya enteng.

"Jelas beda, dong. Ini kan hari terakhir kita sekolah. Besok sudah upacara kelulusan kalau kau lupa," sahut temannya yang lain.

Namun, Baekhyun masih bergeming. Tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempat duduknya. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak bersemangat.

Melihat Baekhyun yang diam saja, seorang gadis berpostur tinggi merasa gemas dan mulai menghampiri Baekhyun, lalu menarik lengannya secara paksa. Baekhyun pun langsung tersentak.

"Aduh, aduh! Apa-apaan sih, Chanyeol?" protes Baekhyun.

Si tersangka penarikan, Chanyeol, hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau kehilangan momen bersama kita yang terakhir ini," balasnya sambil menarik Baekhyun ke arah kerumunan para gadis yang daritadi sibuk berfoto bersama.

" _ Fine _ . Kalian sebegitu inginnya aku ikut berfoto ya?" Baekhyun mulai mengambil pose paling pinggir. "Ayo cepat, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo, si pemilik kamera DSLR, mulai mengatur timer agar dirinya bisa ikut berfoto bersama. " _ Okay _ , siap-siap ya.  _ Say cheese _ !"

" _ Cheese _ !"

***

"Kau kenapa, sih? Daritadi diam saja. Ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun saat keduanya berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Aku biasa saja, kok." jawab Baekhyun dengan nada santai. Namun, gurat kegelisahan yang terdapat pada wajah Baekhyun tidak luput dari pandangan Chanyeol.

"Mau ke  _ rooftop _ ? Sudah lama kita berdua tidak kesana." tawar Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Mendengar kata  _ rooftop _ entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi campur aduk. Walau begitu, Baekhyun tetap mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol.

Sinar matahari yang terik menyambut keduanya kala mereka menginjakkan kaki di  _ rooftop _ . Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Semburat oranye kemerah-merahan menghiasi langit dengan cantik sekali.

Baekhyun diam-diam menatap Chanyeol. Sinar matahari senja membuat gadis itu terlihat begitu indah di mata Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun menaruh perasaan khusus kepada Chanyeol sejak mereka kelas satu. Namun sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak berani mengambil langkah dan menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Chanyeol. Semua perasaannya ia pendam sendiri tanpa seorang pun tahu.

"Wah, sudah lama sekali ya sejak terakhir kita kesini. Mungkin 3 bulan yang lalu?" Chanyeol mulai membuka obrolan. Baekhyun pun tersenyum sembari mengingat waktu-waktu yang telah terlewat.

"Benar, setelah itu kita mulai sibuk dengan ujian dan tes masuk universitas."

"Universitas ya? Aku masih tidak menyangka. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin kita masuk SMA," kenang Chanyeol. "Kau ingat kan, Baekhyun? Dulu kita duduk bersebelahan saat hari pertama masuk sekolah."

Baekhyun tentu ingat. Chanyeol, teman pertamanya di SMA. Teman yang rela ditanyai ini itu oleh Baekhyun terkait tugas-tugas dari bapak dan ibu guru. Maklum, peralihan dari masa SMP ke SMA membuat Baekhyun  _ culture shock _ , apalagi dirinya berasal dari pinggiran kota. Sulit baginya untuk beradaptasi, namun Chanyeol bersedia membantu Baekhyun tanpa pamrih. Chanyeol sudah seperti malaikat penyelamatnya saat itu.

"Tentu aku ingat. Aku pun juga ingat saat upacara penyambutan murid baru rasanya kau belum setinggi ini," 

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kurasa aku jadi setinggi ini karena bergabung dengan klub renang. Kau kan tidak mau kuajak saat itu,"

Baekhyun hanya mendengus "Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa berenang..."

"Benar juga," pandangan Chanyeol mulai menerawang. "Bahkan kau hampir tenggelam saat kita akan praktek renang ketika kelas satu”. Perkataan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun mengenang kejadian itu.

Hari itu, entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa lemas sekali. Mungkin efek dari bangun terlambat dan berujung tidak sempat sarapan. Awalnya ia ingin izin kepada guru olahraganya untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran, namun mengingat hari itu akan ada pengambilan nilai, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya dan memaksakan diri untuk tetap mengikuti pelajaran.

Saat hampir tiba gilirannya, Baekhyun merasa kepalanya sangat berat dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Merasa tidak kuat lagi dan kesadarannya mulai menipis, Baekhyun akhirnya oleng hingga terjatuh ke dalam kolam renang. Seluruh teman sekelasnya pun terkejut, tidak terkecuali Chanyeol. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol yang panik segera menceburkan dirinya ke kolam renang dan menolong Baekhyun.

“Aku masih ingat jelas tentang itu, Chanyeol,” ujar Baekhyun sambil terkekeh. “Bahkan aku merasa takut untuk mendekati kolam renang setelah kejadian itu”.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Ia mulai mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis mungil itu. “Kau tahu? Aku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu saat itu...” Baekhyun yang terkejut mendengarnya lantas balik menatap Chanyeol, tepat pada kedua matanya. Menyelami kedua bola mata indah yang ia kagumi sejak lama. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Chanyeol yang pertama memutus kontak mata antara keduanya. Ia pun mulai melanjutkan. “Aku benar-benar panik. Bahkan setelah kuberi pertolongan pun, kau tidak kunjung sadar. Jelas aku sangat takut. Aku hampir tidak bisa berpikir jernih.”

Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarnya, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tadi, hatinya berdebar. Apakah Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya? Tetapi, bukankah itu wajar? Siapa yang tidak khawatir melihat temannya sendiri hampir mati? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Baekhyun.

“Tenang saja, Chanyeol. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi,” sahut Baekhyun mencoba membuka lagi percakapan diantara keduanya. “Aku kan sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri tidak akan melupakan sarapan. Ternyata akibatnya sangat fatal.”

“Nah, itu kau paham,” Chanyeol berujar sambil terkekeh. “Dulu rasanya aku ingin sekali mengikutimu kapanpun dan kemanapun kau pergi. Jaga-jaga supaya tidak terjadi apa-apa kepadamu.”

“Tidak usah berlebihan.”

“Aku serius! Ingat kan, saat kelas satu kita selalu berdua kalau ingin kemana-mana?”

“Kau benar,” senyum di wajah Baekhyun perlahan memudar. “Sampai akhirnya kita naik ke kelas dua, dan ternyata kita tidak satu kelas.”

Ingatan Baekhyun kembali menerawang ke masa lalu, saat mereka beerdua terpaksa harus berpisah kelas. Kedengarannya memang sepele, tetapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Kepribadiannya yang agak pemalu dan tertutup kepada orang yang baru dikenal membuatnya sulit untuk beradaptasi di kelas barunya. Terlebih lagi dengan ketidakhadiran Chanyeol di sisinya, ia merasa ‘kosong’. Ia juga merasa kehilangan. Bahkan, baru 2 hari berpisah, Baekhyun tidak mampu berkonsentrasi selama pelajaran. Dirinya merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi di kelas barunya tersebut.

Maka, Baekhyun memberi penawaran kepada Chanyeol untuk makan siang bersama setiap hari, supaya mereka masih bisa bersama-sama. Chanyeol, sebagai teman yang baik, tentu setuju dengan penawaran Baekhyun. Gadis itu pun menyarankan agar  _ rooftop _ sekolah yang jarang didatangi siapapun dijadikan sebagai  _ basecamp _ mereka berdua.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan selalu bertemu di  _ rooftop _ ketika waktu makan siang tiba. Bercanda, berbagi cerita, apapun mereka lakukan demi menjaga persahabatan mereka. Namun, kesibukan masing-masing tidak dapat dihindari. Terlebih Chanyeol yang mengikuti klub renang. Chanyeol mulai disibukkan dengan kegiatan klub dan sering dipilih untuk mengikuti berbagai kompetisi dan olimpiade renang dengan mewakili nama sekolah. 

Baekhyun tentu merasa bangga, tetapi ia tidak bohong kalau dirinya mulai kehilangan Chanyeol. Ada hari dimana Baekhyun terpaksa makan siang sendirian di  _ rooftop _ karena Chanyeol tidak kunjung datang. Kadang juga, Chanyeol yang menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke  _ rooftop _ , namun Baekhyun tidak ada disana. Makin lama, hubungan keduanya pun merenggang. Chanyeol yang kerap memenangkan olimpiade renang, namanya makin melambung. Banyak siswa lain yang ingin berteman dengannya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa memandang dari jauh. Memandang Chanyeol yang makin sulit digapai, ditemani dengan perasaannya yang kian hari kian tumbuh. Gadis mungil itu mulai sadar bahwa perasaan kagum yang ia tujukan kepada Chanyeol selama ini ternyata lebih dari itu. Karenanya pula, Baekhyun mulai sering membolos dan menghabiskan waktu di  _ rooftop _ sendirian. Untuk apa tetap berada di kelas kalau tidak ada pelajaran yang bisa masuk ke otaknya, pikirnya saat itu.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memperhatikan perubahan pada raut wajah Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara. “Sudah, jangan dipikirkan terus. Sekarang kan kita satu kelas lagi.” Gadis yang lebih tinggi mengusak kepala gadis di sebelahnya. “Kita sudah pernah membicarakan soal ini. Jangan sedih lagi, dong. Aku masih merasa bersalah, nih.”

“Tidak, aku tidak sedih!” sahut Baekhyun cepat. Sedikit salah tingkah setelah rambut sebahunya diacak-acak oleh Chanyeol. “Kau juga tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi. Kau kan tidak salah apa-apa...”

Setelah Baekhyun menjawab, tidak satupun diantara mereka membuka suara. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sambil menikmati hembusan angin sore yang terasa menyejukkan.

“Jadi...” Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol saat gadis itu kembali bersuara. “Tidak terasa ya, besok sudah hari kelulusan. Aku akan sangat merindukan tempat ini.” Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. “Aku juga akan merindukanmu.”

Gadis yang lebih mungil mematung. Tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang barusan Chanyeol lontarkan. Otaknya kembali kacau. Pikiran-pikiran yang menghantuinya sejak tadi pagi akhirnya memenuhi kepalanya kembali.

“Hari sudah makin sore, Baekhyun. Ayo, kita pulang. Kau juga harus bersiap-siap untuk upacara kelulusan besok, kan?” Chanyeol mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menahan tangannya.

“Tunggu, Chanyeol...”

“Ya? Ada apa, Baek?” tanya Chanyeol. Ia pun memfokuskan seluruh atensinya pada Baekhyun.

“A-aku... menyukaimu...” cicit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol amat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Walaupun suaranya pelan, namun Chanyeol dapat mendengar pengakuan gadis itu dengan sangat jelas. “Baek...?”

“Aku menyukaimu, Chanyeol. Tidak, bahkan mungkin aku mencintaimu...” Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Mencoba mengerahkan seluruh keberanian dalam dirinya. Ia tidak ingin mundur. “Sudah lama aku menyukaimu, mungkin sejak kita berdua kelas satu. Awalnya kupikir itu hanya rasa kagum dan rasa sayangku padamu sebagai teman. ”

“Baekhyun—” 

“Tunggu, aku belum selesai bicara.” Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Gadis itu mulai meremas rok sekolah yang dikenakannya karena saking gugupnya. “Saat kelas dua, aku sadar bahwa perasaanku padamu bukan hanya sekedar rasa kagum. Namun, aku tidak pernah berani untuk mengungkapkannya. Aku takut itu akan merusak persahabatan kita. Ditambah, keadaan kita tidak sedang baik-baik saja saat itu.”

Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun yang terus menunduk. Ingin sekali ia mengangkat wajah itu, namun urung ia lakukan. Ia pun memilih untuk mendengarkan seluruh perkataan Baekhyun hingga akhir.

“Itulah sebabnya seharian ini aku merasa resah. Besok adalah hari kelulusan, dan aku sadar aku hanya akan kehilangan kesempatanku jika aku tidak segera mengungkapkannya padamu. Aku sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktuku,” Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Sedikit banyak dirinya merasa lega. “Aku tidak menuntut jawabanmu. Mungkin juga kau terkejut akan pengakuanku yang tiba-tiba ini. Apapun keputusanmu, kuharap kita bisa tetap berteman baik setelah ini, ya?”

Baekhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang wajah Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan jarang ia jumpai. Namun, dirinya sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba gadis yang lebih tinggi menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

“Terima kasih, Baekhyun! Terima kasih sudah menyukai dan mencintaiku selama ini.” Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. “Maafkan aku, ya? Maafkan atas segala sikapku yang pernah melukaimu. Sejujurnya, aku juga menyukaimu sejak lama.”

Baekhyun yang makin terkejut buru-buru melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol. “Kau serius?” tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Chanyeol pun mengangguk. Tangannya memegang pundak Baekhyun erat. “Maka dari itu, terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau telah menyadarkan perasaanku. Aku selalu mengelak perasaanku sendiri sebelumnya, namun setelah mendengar pengakuanmu, aku pun sadar bahwa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama padamu selama ini. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun...”

Mendengarnya, mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Nyatanya, perasaannya tidak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Andai saja ia menyatakannya pada Chanyeol sejak dulu, mungkin semuanya akan berjalan lebih mudah.

“Hei, kenapa malah menangis?” Chanyeol segera menangkup wajah Baekhyun, menghapus setetes air mata yang ada di pelupuk matanya.

“Aku tidak menangis,” Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil. Dirinya sungguh sangat bahagia saat ini. Kini, gilirannya yang memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Chanyeol membalas pelukannya dan kembali mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

“Sudah tidak sedih lagi, kan?” bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol sambil menggeleng.

“Tidak. Justru aku sangat, sangat bahagia saat ini.”

Keduanya tersenyum dengan sangat manis sambil menyelam kedalam manik masing-masing. Lama-kelamaan, jarak antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun makin menipis hingga keduanya mempertemukan bibir mereka. Senyum mereka mengembang ditengah-tengah ciuman yang lembut dan manis itu. 

Di bawah langit sore yang indah dan dengan hati yang telah menyatu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yakin mereka berdua akan selalu baik-baik saja. Mereka hanya akan mengucapkan ‘selamat tinggal’ kepada  _ rooftop _ sekolah, tanpa perlu mengucapkannya kepada satu sama lain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much untuk prompter yang sudah bikin prompt ini, jujur saya takut kalau gak bisa menuhin ekspektasi. I really really hope you like it tho huhuhu. Thank you juga untuk @candyparkid yang sudah bekerja keras mewadahi kami dari awal prompting sampai akhirnya publish! And thank you sooo much untuk para reader yang sudah mau baca fanfic ini!!! I would love to hear ur feedback :)


End file.
